


Imagine…Helping Cas find himself again

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Castiel imagine based off of the song ‘help’ by hurts?





	Imagine…Helping Cas find himself again

Castiel wasn’t the same anymore. He’d fought back against Lucifer and got his vessel back. He’d fought back against the Darkness and escaped her never ending torture. But he wasn’t the same angel that you loved.

He kept to himself for the most part, occasionally sharing some information he had forgotten to tell you or the brothers when he had first returned. Sam and Dean, they loved him like a brother, but the angel wasn’t in the mood to reconnect with them. Cas tried to help them and now he was broken, at least that’s what you heard him say under his breath one morning.

“Morning Castiel,” you said gently, trying to ignore the comment he had made. He looked up at you from the newspaper he was reading and merely nodded. You sat at the table across from him, wondering whether he would notice that you hadn’t prepared yourself any breakfast. After a few minutes, he folded up the newspaper and stood. You let out a sigh as he started to walk away, instead grabbing the newspaper he once held and beginning to read.

That was until it was plucked from your hands and a bowl of cereal was placed in front of you. Looking up, Castiel stared at you with despondent eyes. They used to be a blue so deep and bright that they held an innocence to them. Now they looked cold.

“Eat, Y/N,” he said, turning to walk away. You scoffed and he raised an eyebrow half-heartedly. “Did you want something else instead?” he asked.

“I want you to talk to me. You used to talk to me, used to like me, love me. Now all you do is cower around this place like…you’re afraid of us almost,” you said, unable to keep the words spilling from your mouth. 

“I’m not fearful of you, Y/N. Or of the others. I was too weak and let our enemies get the better of me, they are who I am afraid of,” he said, his back to you. You stood and punched him in the shoulder, causing him to jerk away defensively.

“Hey, assbutt,” you said, raising your voice. “You aren’t weak. You’re hurt and you need help.”

“I know. I am broken,” he said, his body language still closed off. You felt tears starting to well up in your eyes.

“I said you’re hurt, not broken. I know you think it’s easier just to keep us, keep me, on the fringes but you can’t heal that way, Castiel,” you said, cautiously taking a step towards him. He slouched his shoulders, looking defeated.

“I want you to help me,” he said. For the first time since Cas returned, you felt hopeful that he would get through this. “I’m tired of feeling this way. You’re the only thing that’s gotten me this far, that’s kept me from losing myself completely,” said Cas. “But I just can’t do it on my own anymore.”

You saw how submissive his body language was, not his normally confident, awkward angel self. You hated it as the tears finally broke free and ran down your face. You slowly embraced him, noting the tension in his body at the touch. It took him a moment to relax, to realize you wouldn’t hurt him.

“You never had to do it on your own. I’m here now, you’ll never be on your own again. You got that?” you said, lifting your head to see his face. For a moment, he looked like your Castiel, like nothing bad had happened to him.

“You will help me, no matter what?” he said, a small crack to his voice, tears in his eyes now as well.

“I’ll always help you my angel,” you said, pulling him in tight and never planning on letting him go again. You felt his head rest against yours, his breathing calm. You didn’t know how long the two of you stood there but your legs had started to ache. He needed this though and you didn’t care if you stood there for the rest of eternity.

Cas noticed you shift on your feet and pulled away from you just slightly. He actually smiled at you, his eyes smiling with just a touch of the innocence you feared had been lost forever. You grinned like an idiot at the sight.

“Y/N?” he said quietly, gently stroking your arms. You hummed in response. “We’ve been here a very long time. You have bodily needs that should be taken care of,” said Cas. 

“I’m fine,” you said, ignoring the grumbling in your stomach, the dryness of your throat, the pressure of your bladder, the pain in your feet. Cas gave a look of understanding before zapping the two of you to your bedroom, to Cas’ old room before he had wanted to be alone. 

“I’ll prepare you dinner while you rest and take care of yourself,” he said. You grabbed onto his coat before he could pop away.

“I’m helping you remember?” you said.

“We help each other. Partners, right?” he said. You let go and nodded. He remembered that talk. You two were partners, in everything.

“Can’t you just zap in some food?” you asked, knowing he would. In an instant there was a full dinner on your bedside table. 

“You really don’t want to be away from me, do you?” he said, removing his jacket before sitting on the bed. Quickly, you dashed in and out of your bathroom before sitting down besides him.

“No,” you said. Grabbing the plate of food, you began eating at a ferocious pace, unaware of how hungry you actually were. Cas rubbed slow circles on your back, patiently waiting for you to eat your meal. He liked cooking you dinner, like a human would, but to be honest, he really didn’t want to be away from you either. 

“Can I stay in here with you again?” he asked when you finished your meal. 

“Did you think I was going to let you stay somewhere else?” you said, eyeing him with mock surprise. Cas chuckled as he moved his hand down to your waist, pulling you closer.

“I didn’t think so,” he said as you leaned your head against his shoulder. He leaned back, bringing the both of you against the bed, letting you lay more comfortably on the angel. You let out a long yawn, trying to hide it.

“You should sleep. It is very late,” he said. Glancing at the clock you saw how right he was. You looked at him quickly and he seemed to read your mind. “I will be here in the morning when you awaken. I’m not leaving you again.”

“Good,” you mumbled into his chest, sleep overcoming you as you felt the angel press a small kiss on the lips. Your Cas was still in there, he just needed a little help.


End file.
